sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey Soccer
|Row 2 title = How to unlock |Row 2 info = Clear Enter the Monkey }} ''Monkey Soccer ''(Monkey Football in PAL Regions) is a minigame featured in Ape Escape 2. It is unlocked by completing the level, Enter the Monkey. You are playing as the monkeys you have captured. How to play A team consists of four monkeys and a goalie. Each of the four monkeys on the field has a button assigned to them (Square, X, Triangle, or Circle) which is used to change or pass between them. The left analog stick is used to move, and the right analog stick is used to aim and kick, and the ball can be chipped if L1 is held while doing this. When not in possession of the ball, the right stick becomes a slide instead, and if the stick is pushed as the ball lands on a monkey from above, the ball is headbutted. Also, If R1 is held, then the controlled monkey will run at the cost of more stamina. There are throw-ins for the other team if the ball is kicked out on the side, and there are also goal kicks if kicked out behind the goal. Each monkey has its own individual stats and every monkey has limited stamina which runs out over the course of the game. A match has two halves that are each 3 minutes long. At half time, the option is given to switch out 2 monkeys, this is handy for monkeys low on stamina. If both teams have the same score at the end of the second half, extra time will be given to decide a winner. Before extra time, the player has a chance to sub monkeys again. Extra time lasts 3 minutes and if a winner isn't decided by the end, the match will end in a draw. Modes There are two ways to play the game, single-player and multiplayer. Multiplayer mode allows two people to play a match against each other. The game will ask the players to choose a save, and the monkeys caught in that save may be used to create a team. Single player consists of multiple matches against many computer-controlled teams. Each team has much better stats than the last, making this a really hard challenge. The teams that must be beaten are: # Lazy Monkeys # Ninja Shadows # Go Go Dancers # The Defenders # Alpine Apes # Faster Monkey, Run, Run! If the player is to win, they will receive 500 Gold Coins. Stats There are 8 different stats each monkey has in Monkey Soccer: * Speed * Kick Power * Heading * Sliding * Technique * Stamina * Strength * Catching These stats range from 1-9, 1 being the worst and 9 being the best. Special Ball Types There are multiple different balls used throughout monkey soccer which become available via a throw-in from a zooka. * The spiky ball rolls slower and knocks out monkeys very easily if hit by it. * The bomb ball beeps and continues to beep even faster until it explodes. Monkeys in range will be knocked out and the ball will become a regular soccer ball. * The super ball is small and pink, it bounces much more than a regular ball and when kicked is likely to continue bouncing until it hits something. A goal with this ball is worth two points. * The beach ball is bigger and slower than the regular ball but is worth 3 points if scored with. * The Zooka can also spit out a banana which when touched by a monkey, increases its run speed and kick power greatly for a limited time. Tips * Many late-game and secret monkeys have high values in most stats, so it is recommended to catch those if you want the best odds of winning the single-player mode. * The colour of the light on the monkeys' helmets give an indication of how much stamina they have left. * If the ball is kicked hard enough, it can knock out a monkey that it hits. Gallery Kickoff (Monkey Soccer).jpg|Kick-off Subbing Monkeys.jpg|Subbing monkeys at half-time. Finals (Monkey Soccer).jpg|Finals Ball Types.jpg|Ball types in Monkey Soccer Winning Screen (Monkey Soccer).jpg|Winning Monkey Soccer Category:Minigames Category:Ape Escape 2 Minigames